1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to packages for storage and shipment of tape cassettes, and more particularly to packages which have incorporated therein means for restraining the rotational movement of the reels within the tape cassette by engaging the hubs of the cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The packaging of video and audio recording tapes in standardized plastic cassettes has become widespread throughout this country and has lead to a tremendous increase in their use due to their convenience since it is not necessary to physically handle the tape itself. The widespread use of portable tape players and automobile tape players has lead to the growth of sales of tape cassettes with prerecorded programs or songs on them. During shipment and storage of tape cassettes it is essential that the cassette be protected since a small portion of the tape is exposed on one side, and since through vibration and small spools of tape inside the cassette have a tendency to rotate unless restrained. If the tape is allowed to move and become loose and vibrate against itself, the recording quality is diminished and the tape may actually be damaged.
At the present time these tape cassettes are packaged in rigid plastic cases which have hinged lids and rigid plastic posts formed integrally thereon to engage the small spline in each of the hubs of the cassette reels to prevent rotational movement during shipping or storage. The expense associated with these individual rigid plastic containers is considerable, both because of fabrication costs, material costs and additional weight in shipment.